Problem: $ -93\% + 0.3 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -93\% = -\dfrac{93}{100} = -0.93 $ Now we have: $ -0.93 + 0.3 = {?} $ $ -0.93 + 0.3 = -0.63 $